Goodnight
by peacenjoy
Summary: This is just a small story about Fingal and Padra shortly after the Rage Tide.


**I thought of this story when I was baby-sitting my neighbors who were watching Lilo and Stitch. They're crazy kids but a lot of fun. In fact one actually reminds me of Fingal! Okay, but before you think Fingal is acting really immature and childish, keep in mind he's a toddler. He's not high or anything. It's not the best but I just scratched it out. By the way, I don't own Mistmantle or any of the below characters. Sorry that it's so corny!**

He couldn't do this. Why had he ever thought he could? How was he supposed to raise a child? Padra wearily looked down at his little brother who would not listen to him no matter how hard he asked him.

"Fingal, I'm not asking this time. You have to go to bed!" He had never been cross with Fingal but his patience was wearing thin. Their father had been dead no more than two weeks and he already doubted his ability to take care of his brother.

Fingal grinned up at him and ran around the bed. "Not until you catch me!" he dared and darted out of the room.

Padra groaned and trudged out the door. Where did he get all of this energy? He looked both ways and saw no trace of the hyper little otter. "Fingal? It's not time to be playing games. It's way past your bedtime. And mine too for Heart's sake."

Nothing.

"Fingal?" He quietly walked around the hall, looking under every chair and behind every door.

"Come on Fingal? Can you at least give me a hint as to where you are?" He heard quiet laughter in front of him somewhere and he smiled.

"Where are you Fingal?" Just as he turned around the corner into the Main Hallway he heard the terrible sound of glass shattering. "Plaque, Fingal what have you done?" he muttered under his breath as he looked.

He had found Fingal, that's for sure. And Tay and a destroyed vase. He swallowed hard and walked up to the lawyer. _Why did Tay have to be the one to see?_ he thought and looked down at Fingal who seemed extremely guilty.

"What happened over here?" he asked, taking Fingal's small paw into his own.

Tay straightened her back and replied angrily, "Your nuisance of a brother broke this glass vase? Do you know how old that was, Padra or have you no regard for delicate things?"

Padra stood as tall as his height would allow but Tay was still taller. He hated that he had to look up at her. "I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose, Mistress Tay. He was only playing but I'm know he's sorry about the vase. Isn't that right Fingal?"

Fingal sheepishly glanced up and said, "Yes Mistwiss Tay."

Padra continued, "I'll take full responsibility for it. It was only an accident."

"It may have been an accident Padra but the fact that you weren't watching him was not. This event only reinforces me opinion of you incapability of keeping him."

"Like I said before, I will take responsibility for the vase." He calmly assumed but inside he was seething with anger.

Tay grunted her disapproval and strode away, her head shaking as she left. Padra watched her leave then bent to pick up the pieces. Fingal stared at him. "Sorry Padra."

"It's alright, but you have to more careful. We're in the Tower now and there are a lot of animals here. You can't be so reckless, especially around Tay." He advised, picking up the last of the shattered glass. "Come on, time for bed and I mean it." Fingal ran ahead of him and flung himself on the bed. Padra placed the glass on the small table against the wall and sat on the end of the bed.

"You warm enough?" he asked, not wanting to risk him getting sick when he had no idea of what he was doing.

Fingal nodded energetically and said, "But I'm not tired!"

"Well I am so that means you have to go to bed too. I'm not going to let you run around this place all night so I suggest you stop complaining." He stood up and gently tucked his brother in.

"Goodnight Fingal." He turned and walked out the door quietly.

Just as he was about to shut the door, he heard Fingal say, "Padra?"

He leaned against the door and replied, "Yes Fingal?"

Fingal rolled over in his bed. "I love you Padra!" Padra couldn't help but smile. Perhaps he could do this after all.


End file.
